


The Hero's Return

by Kittyzareperfect



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Betrayed Percy, Bisexual Percy Jackson, But I'm sure you already know who it is, F/F, F/M, Good Titans, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Percy joins Chaos, Someone dies, The gods are missing, Trials Of Apollo doesn't happen, how does one tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyzareperfect/pseuds/Kittyzareperfect
Summary: Not Your Usual Cliche Percy Jackson joins Chaos fanfiction.~*~PainBetrayalHurtThat was what he felt when his so called 'family' betrayed him.But that changes when someone comes into his life.It gets even more messed up





	1. I Am So Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own PJO or HOO, nor do I own any characters in said books.They belong to Rick Riordan.The translations are from Google Translate, so if they're wrong........
> 
> Enjoy--------------English  
> Απολαμβάνω-----Greek  
> Prendre plaisir---French  
> fruor---------------Latin  
> 请享用----------Simplified Chinese  
> Disfrutar----------Spanish

Íroas' POV

  The group that I was following on the vast land of Planet Págos kept glancing back once in a while.I was careful to not get seen as I followed them.Suddenly, an empousa turned around.Luckily for me, tons of torturous training awarded me with amazing reflexes.I dropped to a crouch behind a huge pile of snow and waited until the empousa continued walking.

Technically I wasn't supposed to be doing this, but if your friend was missing, you would try to find him/ her right?

A month ago, Sam was sent on a mission to get information on the opposing side.She was expected to return home within five days, but even after a week, she still did not return.All of us got worried.Chaos has already sent a few soldiers to find her but I had a dream so disturbing that I decided to search for her myself.

  So, here I was.In the middle of nowhere, following a bunch of random monsters who might be leading me to my deathbed.

The monsters passed many villages and snow covered mountains and giant ice sculptures, but they didn't even stop to rest.Since they didn't even stop for a while, I couldn't rest for even a second.The cold, cruel wind was not helping.And since the Sun barely rose here, I couldn't stay warm.My cloak which Chaos had given to all its soldiers was supposed to be used for missions in places with high temperatures, not freezing areas with snow and ice.

I was freezing and exhausted, not a great condition to go on a quest.

  But my determination to find Sam was enough to keep me going.

When I was bored, which was most of the time, I would look around me.

  _Snow! Ice! Even more snow and ice!_

That was how bored I was

  We soon arrived to a massive castle.It somehow reminded me of Westover Hall, the school I visited when I was fourte-Don't think of that, I mentally scolded myself as I managed to not get overwhelmed by memories or get a flashback.I had learnt to bury my memories, deep inside my mind, so that I would not be overwhelmed by emotions.I swore to never remember that place again.

I quickly ducked behind a slab of ice as one of the monsters did a quick check around its surrounding before opening the castle doors and entering with its friends.I hesitated.

  _Should I actually do this?_ I mentally asked myself.

Then, mentally shrugged, What's life without risks?Hopefully I won't die.And I slipped between the giant, wooden doors before they closed.

_Oh how close I was to that_


	2. Meeting The Enemy In White

Íroas' POV

  The dim lighting of the green, Greek fire torches in the hallway helped.I didn't have to hide behind nearby objects when the monsters turned around to check.I followed the monsters till we reached a set of enormous, golden doors.Pictures of evil dominating the world were carved into them:People getting killed in the most in humane way possible or getting beheaded or getting drowned or losing their limbs or getting captured by the enemy for.....stuff.

Basically, tons of evil.

  I wrinkled my nose in disgust.These people had a really a good imagination.

  A laistrygonian stepped forward from the group and knocked on the doors.

_Bang!Bang!_

The knocks reverberated throughout the hallway.And the doors creaked open.

~•~

The first thing that came into my mind was " _Woah_ ".

The architecture was, dare I say, amazing.It was the direct opposite of Chaos's throne room.Instead of being pitch black with millions of planets and stars that seemed to be constantly moving, it was pure white with lots and lots of evil practically oozing out.There were some words carved into the walls in an unknown language.In the middle of the room, a massive chandelier, made from many  precious minerals, hung from the ceiling.An occupied throne sat at the front of the room.There was also a person standing beside the throne, most likely the commander.I couldn't make out the details of the figures, but I knew it wasn't going to be anything good.

The room was filled to the brim with different types of monsters.Cyclops, gorgons, Keres, hellhounds, and even some minor gods and goddesses.

I tugged my hood down and tried to blend in with the other monsters that had already gathered.

  After what seemed like an eternity with my ADHD in the crowd of foul-smelling monsters, the figure sitting on the throne stood up and raised its hand for silence.Now that the figure stood, I could make out a distinct shape of a robe, also white in color.The monsters immediately quietened down.The silence was so deafening that I could've sworn that you could hear a pin drop.

"Welcome,my comrades,to my humble abode,"A loud voice echoed throughout the throne room.It was definitely male. "Today I have assembled all to celebrate the recruitment of some of my family members!"

Monsters cheered, some clanging their weapons in approval, which immediately stopped when the man started speaking again.

"And, of course, I also have some news to share,"His eyes swept across the crowd below him,"Within this rooms' four walls, are spies."

The festive mood died and suspicion arose.The monsters hissed and glared at one another suspiciously.Some of the gods and Titans gripped their swords, eyes darting around the room.

"But we shall deal with that later,"The man said, waving the matter aside as if it wasn't important that his own castle had spies in it,"We have more important matters to deal with.

"As most of you have heard, Chaos has a new commander."

There was tingling at the back of my head that shouted _Get out!_ but I ignored it.I had to stay, I had to know where Sam was.If I left now, I would've risked my life for nothing.

  "It is said that he has killed many.And now, we shall see it by ourselves whether it is true or not."He said gleefully.

When he said that, I finally decided to follow my instincts and started inching towards the doors, careful to not bump into any monsters while walking backwards.My hand rested on the hilt of Apóvlitos , one of my dual-swords made of all metals known in the universe.

" _Let us put our hands together to welcome Commander Íroas_!" He exclaimed, sarcasm dripping off every word.


	3. Chapter 3: I May Have Just Signed My Death Warrant

Íroas's POV 

  Suddenly, I found myself surrounded by the Primordials and the Giant king.Moros (Of fate and doom), Thalassa (Primordial of the sea), Pontus (Primordial of the sea), Tartarus (Primordial of the pit), Erebus (Primordial of darkness), Achlys (Primordial of misery) and Porphyrion (Bane of Zeus).

I was surrounded  

  I mentally slapped myself. _Idiot!How could you not have thought that this whole thing  was a trap._

  The monsters parted to form a path.The man swaggered down the aisle as if he was the king of the universe, the commander tailed after him with their head bowed down in respect.

  Now that they were closer, I could see more details of them. The man's hair was pitch black with swirls of different colors in it and his skin was pale, even paler than Hades'.A crown, decorated with many shiny minerals, sat on his head.But his eyes were the most noticeable ones.They were filled with many negative emotions. Anger, hate, jealousy.On the surface of his pure white cloak, murky faces appeared and submerged, pressing against the fabric as if trying to get out.   When I saw the commander clearly, I was confused.

The commander was female

  Not that I had problems with the female gender, but I was surprised that someone would recruit a female in the army, much less as a commander, since many of the alien races didn't treat the female gender equally. She was wearing a black cloak, similar mine but with swirls of purple on it, and pitch, black armor which had the unknown language carved into it.She had a sword sheathed at her waist.

  The man came to a stop between Tartarus and Erebus.The commander stood beside the man, slightly behind him though, while continuing to bow her head.Her posture was relaxed but guarded at the same time with one of her hand rested on the hilt of her sword. I glared at the man.He merely chuckled.  

  "My dear Commander, you didn't think that all of this would have been a trap?"He sneered,"Then I would have been overestimating you." "But, my sibling would not have chosen you if you didn't have potential,"He practically spat out 'sibling'.

_Wait, sibling?Then does that mean..._ My eyes widened in realization.This man, standing in front of me, was Order, sibling of Chaos. _The Destroyer_

_No, impossible.Chaos said that Order faded a long, long time ago after Chaos fought with them.How..._

As if reading my mind, Order chuckled."Looks like someone hasn't been telling the truth,"He smirked,"I can't fade.Destruction is eternal, and so am I.But I guess Chaos didn't want you to worry, eh?"

  Why didn't Chaos at least tell us that Order didn't fade, but was actually hiding.Anger started bubbling in my chest, Did it think that we couldn't bare the news?  

  Order tilted its head slightly."Finally realized that Chaos isn't an actual hero?"Order asked. No, I can't feel this way towards Chaos now.Order is the real enemy, I reminded myself.  

  Order strutted towards me and brushed its mouth against my ear."I'll give you a chance.Such a fine hero like you shouldn't be with Chaos.Come, join me in bringing the justice that needs to be brought upon the universe."Order purred,"You can even rule the universe alongside me."   Based on Order's behavior, I assumed she was a female now.  

  _See, like Chaos, who was supposedly a female, was always mistaken by people in Ancient Greece for being male.So now Chaos has two genders:Male and female.Sometimes, I'll walk into a meeting with a male Chaos sitting on his throne, ready for a hour long meeting, but walk out the room with a female Chaos waving me goodbye.And that caused a lot of chaos. Male Chaos is more fatherly and stern.While female Chaos is more motherly and humorous.Since Chaos and Order don't have a specific gender, it's safer to call them a 'them'._

Back to the present.

  I jerked back.Face contorted into disgust. "At least Chaos thinks of the innocents, unlike you."I spat out,"A selfish, cold-hearted monster."


	4. Chapter 4: The Decision Of My Life

Íroas's POV

Order's eyes flashed murderously."Be careful Commander, you'd better watch your back.You will regret that,"She spat out,"It will be with great pleasure when you break after I _make you mine_."

_Good luck on that lady_ , I mentally scoffed. _You don't know me if you think you'll succeed._

She returned to her position between Tartarus and Erebus.When she turned back to face me, the blazing Greek fire, which once resided in her eyes, had now reduced to a blazing fire.

  "I assume you're here for your friends,"When she said it, her eyes glinted and her mouth curved upwards into a malicious smirk.

"What did you do to them,"I demanded.I narrowed my eyes, fearing for my friends' lives and sanity.

Order simply snapped her fingers.

The commander stepped back and vanished in a swirl of amethyst and black.

~•~

The sound of items being dragged across the white marble floor could be heard with an occasional moan of pain.

  The sea of monsters parted yet again to let the commander and three earthborn dragging familiar figures in black through.

  The earthborn reached the circle of primordials and threw the figures at the empty space in front of me before disintegrating and sinking into the ground.The commander went back to her position next to her lord.

  I gritted my teeth.Hands clenching and unclenching repeatedly as I took in the sight before me.

The black figures, Sam and the other two who were sent to rescue her, Victor and Luciel(No surprise there, they're always together), had cuts which looked like whip marks and bruises of many different colors practically everywhere.

  Their cloaks, if I could still call them that, were in tatters with many dark and light red patches decorating them, and I bet it wasn't tomato sauce.

  But Sam was the worst.Blood was dripping from her cloak.Cuts and scars and sweat and grime, which had collected during her stay at the five star hotel, Order's Jail, marred her body.

  I glowered at the monster who did the inhumane things to my comrades.

  Order smirked and moved forward to grasp the chin of Sam.

  "Such a beautiful face.It would be a pity to behead the girl,"Order said while examining Sam's face, like she was a specimen, with two fingers.

  My eyes were the color of a hurricane now

"Dare to hurt one hair on her head and I swear I will hunt you and kill you."

"I don't think you're in the place for giving out threats, my dear commander,"Order smirked and brandished a wicked sharp knife from who-knows-where and placed it under Sam's neck.

I growled as a few drops of blood with a few specks of gold flowed down my comrade's neck, and staining her, already decorated enough, cloak red.

"Why not we negotiate,"Order's eyes glinted evilly.

_This cant't be good_.

But my eyes flicked towards the enemy in white, prompting her to continue.

"If you submit yourself to me, I'll let the girl and your friends go,"Her mouth curled into a cold smirk,"You can take their places instead."

I felt my heart drop to my feet.

_Should I?_


	5. Chapter 5: The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her mouth curled into a cold smirk,"You can take their places instead."
> 
> I felt my heart drop to my feet.
> 
> Should I?

Íroas's POV

I glanced at my fallen comrades then back at the cruel primordial standing in front of me, watching me expectedly.

_What if this is a trick_?

As if having read my mind, Order  swore,"I swear on my throne that if you submit yourself to me, I will let your friends go."

Order said it so easily that I was suspicious.

"But of course, you could always use that portal of my sibling and escape, and leave your friends at the hands of my commander,"Order smirked, "Who knows whether you'll see them again."

  I scanned my surroundings while thinking of my decision.There were windows which were slightly open on the ceiling, the same ones I saw in my dreams.

  As my eyes swept across the hideous creatures, I could've sworn there was a pair of familiar bright gold eyes staring back at me, but before I could check, a Keres flew in front of it and blocked my line of vision.

It was probably some random monster with gold eyes,I assured myself.It can't possibly him.

But in life, there is always a possibility.

Order was waiting patiently for my answer, with her head tilted to the side.The other primordials and giant were looking at each other uneasily, like they weren't sure that Order's plan, whatever it was, wouldn't go intended.The commander was studying me silently, curious of what I would choose.But even with the tension, Order was at ease.

It was like she knew me and what my answer would already be.

But that's impossible,I reminded myself.Well, unless someone in the army gave you away and-

Now is not the time for this, my brain reminded my ADHD.

  "I-"My answer got cut off by the sudden roar of monsters before they exploded into a explosion of gold dust and four figures clothed in black shooting into the sky and making a defensive circle around me, guarding me.

  I stood, gaping like a fish out of water, as I identified the four figures.

  It wasn't the sight of them which surprised me, no.It was the identity of one of the figure, who had stood in front of me.

  Gold eyes, black hair, which framed the Big Three, and tan skin, with a pair of majestic white wings with streaks of baby blue, which represented its parentage, sprouting between its shoulder blades.

Kronos

  The three other figures wore the cloaks of Chaos, each having a pair of black wings with small streaks of white, purple and blue, which looked like the universe.

Luke, Xin Ru and Aideen

  The occupants of the throne room were still staring in shock at the sudden attack.It was silent.

  "Well?"Order demanded, breaking the slice which was filled with tension, seeing her own army not doing anything to the sudden appearance of the enemy.

"Attack!"

  At the command of their lord, the army of monsters stirred and suddenly came into life.

  The primordials conjured their weapons of choice and started attacking us, the other monsters following in suite.

Luke was fighting against Thalassa, Pontus and the commander, Xin Ru against Moros, Tartarus and Erebus, while Aideen was against Chronos, Achlys and  Porphyrion.Kronos was taking on the monsters which had started attacking.

  Although, I knew my soldiers were powerful, we weren't invincible.Taking on multiple primordials was tiring, and eventually, even we will fall.

  I shook myself out of my trance and started slicing my way towards Kronos, who was making his way to our fallen comrades.

  "Glad you could join the party," The golden-eyed Titan remarked when he saw me coming closer.I rolled my eyes and started hacking away at the monsters as well.

  Soon, Sam, Victor and Luciel came into view.I slung Luciel and Victor's arms over my shoulders while Kronos picked up Sam bridal style, careful to not jostle her too much.After securing the two soldiers onto me, Kronos and I took off.

  My white wings which had streaks of the sea unfolded from their place under my cloak and slid out of the two holes located between my shoulder blades.We flew side by side.

  "Guys, let's go!"Kronos called out  as he summoned a portal from Pýli.

  Upon hearing his voice, Luke, Xin Ru and Aideen glanced up.They unfolded their wings and took off with a powerful flap.The primordials who were once fighting them stumbled back at the force.

The commander was the first one to come back to her senses.Huge silver wings suddenly appeared on her back and she shot off towards us.

  Luke and Aideen helped me with Victor and Luciel, and Xin Ru covered our backs by using her handmade bow to shoot arrows at monsters which were close by.

  Kronos entered the portal first, then followed by Luke and Aideen then Xin Ru.As I was about to enter and close the portal, I glanced back and met Order's eyes.Black to sea green.

You can run, but you can't hide

My last view of the palace was the commander trying to reach towards me and a pair of magenta eyes, hidden under the hood, boring into me.And I entered the swirling darkness before it disappeared with a pop!

>                           ~*~


	6. Chapter 6: The Dream

 

Sam's POV, _1 week ago_

I surveyed my surroundings.  
Planet Págos had no civilization, no source of food and water and had no other temperatures except from cold and colder.

  It was practically the worst planet to grow up on, and that was saying something.

And the worst part?I wasn't even allowed to make a portal and just be at my destination as, somehow, it will alert the enemy of my presence and bad stuff will obviously happen.

I was taken in by Chaos when I was ten, from Planet Rumah.And I am forever grateful

I rose to the position of commander when I was twenty-three, after thirteen years of vigorous training.

  When I got taken in, Commander Íroas was the one who welcomed me.He was the one who trained me, the one who encouraged me not to give up, he was my mentor.

I respected him

I didn't know much about Íroas's past, but I knew he was a hero and will always be one.And that his original name starts with the letter 'P'.There were rumors that he was actually made by Chaos, while others were that he came from an alternate universe.

  Of course I didn't believe the latter.Both were equally unrealistic.

  When I become one of the commanders, I had more duties and responsibilities, sadly.

  I had to look through stacks and stacks of paperwork, and to add how tiring it was, I also had to train, look after, and find other soldiers.Of course it doesn't help that I was also sent to quests to do stuff.

  There had been many strange attacks recently and Chaos was suspicious.  
    
  So, Chaos game me the 'my sibling didn't actually die' talk.  
And my task now was to go to the enemy base, which was located on this forsaken planet, and try to find out if Order was actually here, and why there were so many attacks.

As I neared the castle, I used The Mist to make myself look like an empousai.

Thank Chaos for the creation of The Mist.

I approached the guard, blue eyes clearly visible beneath his helmet, standing attentively in front the doors.Once he saw me, he immediately opened the doors and allowed entry into the enemy's base.

I nodded my head at Luke and he whispered two words.

"Good luck."

~•~

  I walked down the corridor leading towards the throne room.As I did, my eyes darted around the room, analyzing and taking in the whitewashed, clean barren marble walls.It was dimly lit with Greek fire torches.

  Soon, I reached the doors leading to the throne room.I opened the doors with ease and entered the room without hesitation.

In the throne room was a long, wooden table.Order was sitting at the head of it, while monsters and different alien species filled the spaces at the sides.The other end of the table was occupied by the commander, who was looking intensely at a map, unconsciously tossing and catching a knife.I squeezed between a lýkos, an alien which looks like a wolf made out of ice shards, and a real empousai.

Once again, I analysed my surrounding.The walls had the language of Cosmos, the oldest language in the entire universe.

I was surprised to see the language on the walls as not many people knew of the language.

I shifted my gaze back to Order who was discussing something with Tartarus, who was sitting on his left.I leaned in to hear what they were talking about.

  "Gaea is not able to come here in person because of some insufferable demigods who defeated her, Milord,"Tartarus informed.

  I wonder how Gaea, one of the oldest primordials, feels about getting defeated by demigods,I mused as I took down that information for Chaos.

  "But she has provided us soldiers to pledge her allegiance  to you, my lord,"Tartarus continued as he gestured to the small army of earthborn fooling around at the corner of the room.

  Order raised an unimpressed eyebrow.But he nodded nonetheless and said,

  "Very well, she is excused."

Tartarus bowed his head in gratification.

  "Now we must discuss about our next step in the war,"Order said as he leaned forward and intertwined his fingers on the table, meeting every eye around the table.

"What do you think, Alexia?"Order asked his commander, when he finished looking around.

  The commander's name is Alexia?I thought as I jotted that down in my imaginary notebook.

  "I think we should try to recruit your family members first, my lord,"Alexia replied, looking at Order straight in the eyes.Her voice cold and sharp, yet held respect at the same time.

  "No.We should take down the soldiers of your foolish sibling first, my lord,"A _leeuw_ , an alien which looks like a lion but has longer claws and teeth and is made out of poisonous gas which can kill if breathed in, snarled at the commander, probably not liking the fact that the almighty lord Order was seeking advice from a female.

  "It would be better if we have more allies before we attack,"Alexia replied curtly.Her jaw twitched slightly in irritation.

  The _leeuw_ opened its mouth to say more, but Order seemed to have had enough.He hit his hand against the table.

Bang!

  The _leeuw_ immediately quietened down and looked down shamefully, while Alexia seemed unfazed.

  "We will go with my commander's suggestion,"Order announced with finality in his voice.I saw Alexia smile smugly at his statement. Order's eyes settled on my form and I froze.

  "But for now, we could settle with the capture of a spy."

  My eyes widened as the mist around me shimmered and disappeared, allowing the enemy to see how I actually looked liked.

Order had already planned this

  I immediately launched into action.My wings unfolded from its place and extended through the two holes of my cloak, I launched myself into the air.

  The monsters with wings, hidden from view, sprang into action.They flapped their wings and gave chase.

  I looked around widely for any form of escape.The massive doors were closed shut, no point going there, the gigantic windows, located at the top of the room, were slightly open to let air in.

I shot towards the windows.

  Just as my fingers grazed the glass pane, hands suddenly latched onto my right leg and tugged me back to the conference table.

  I was roughly thrown onto the marble floor.Once my body touched the ground, I immediately started struggling and tried to break free of the grasp of new hands which were holding me down.

  "Chaos will prevail,"I snarled at Order, who was standing in front of me, clapping his hands mockingly.

  "Keep on thinking like that and, I'll assure you, you will die like every other idiot has,"Order said.

  "You must be wondering how I had known that you were here commander,"Order said while circling around me,"I have to admit, your disguise was extremely well done, but you should've have known who you were fooling."

  As he said that, the commander put shackles on my arms and legs.Two earthborn then hauled me up and lead me to a door at the back of the room.The commander opened the doors and I saw a flight of staircases tilting downwards.

  And I was going to find out what nightmares exactly were underneath the castle.

  I struggled but to no avail.The earthborn were way more powerful than me.

  "It was great meeting you, commander.I hope we meet again."

                           ~•~

Íroas's POV _,1 day ago_

  I shot up of my bed.

_What did I just see_?

My body was covered in a thin layer of sweat.I ran a hand through my damp hair, a habit I had taken up over the years.My mind was blank with only three things in mind,

_Sam.Danger.Help_

  I put on my cloak and mask, placing my swords, Apóvlitos and Láthos into their respective sheathes.

  My wings unfurled from their cramped position and spread behind me.

  Just as I was about to jump out of my personal balcony, I hesitated and looked back.

  _Should I go?They'll be worried_.

  After contemplating it for a while, I grabbed a piece of paper and pen.And wrote in a messy scrawl.

  After writing down message, I jumped off my balcony and I took off into the night sky.

 

* * *

  
Going somewhere, don't worry.I promise I won't die.  
                                          -Íroas

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7: An Angry Parent=My Death

Íroas's POV

My world started spinning for a few moments before stopping.

I got thrown out of the portal and landed on the pitch, black marble, face first.I groaned as a wave of nausea swept across me from the usage of the portal.

  While laying dazed, I proceeded to take in my new surroundings.

  The portal transported us to Chaos' castle, or more specifically, the throne room.It, also, had a huge chandelier, made of rare minerals, hanging from the ceiling.The walls was decorated with pictures of different galaxies.  
Meteors and stars and planets of different shapes and sizes and color moved constantly, portraying the situation of the universe.

  It was also how we checked to see which planet required our help.

  I saw Victor, Luciel and Sam get carried off by the medical team  via stretcher out of the throne room, most likely to the infirmary.Kronos, Aideen and Xin Ru stood by the side, silently watching, not making a single sound.

_What are they looking at?_

Then, I turned my head to the direction they were staring at, the front of the throne room, where an occupied throne was located.

  _Dam_...

  I swallowed nervously and slowly stood up, using my hand to support me, my eyes never leaving the figure seated on the throne.

I walked up to the figure while thinking how horrible my death would be.

 _I am so dead_.

When the figure saw me standing in front of him, he gestured the three soldiers at the side to leave the room.While Xin Ru and Aideen exited with a word, Kronos opened his mouth, most likely to defend me, but when he received a glare from The Creator, he shut his mouth and left the room, but not without casting me a worried look.

Now that there was no one else in the room, all of Chaos' attention was on me.I fiddled with my thumbs anxiously when Chaos looked at me with those old, wise eyes of his.

"Did you think what you did was right?"Chaos started.The question caught me off guard.I thought Chaos would've started torturing me, followed by killing me, then somehow reviving me and doing the entire process all over again, all the while ranting about how stupid I am.

  I finally found the right words.  
Plucking up courage, I found myself saying,

  "Sam was in danger, and I wanted to save her from the hands of Order,"I reasoned,"I am sure that saving someone in need is the right thing to do."

  I was careful to not put any sass in that one sentence.Having an angry male Chaos was bad enough, but if I made him more pissed off?I think I'll be obliterated faster than you can say _Quiznak_!

  And I would love to continue living in one piece, thank you very much.

  "You could've gotten yourself killed, or even worse, captured by the enemy,"Chaos said angrily.

  Now I was angry.

  "My comrade was captured by the enemy and you were worried of my safety?What about Sam?"I growled,"What about the fact that you didn't tell us that your sibling was still alive and kicking?"

  My eyes held disbelief.

  How could Chaos only care about me when others are in need of help?

  Now Chaos was full on mad mode.But, I still continued.

  "Did you think that we could not bare the news?"I asked.But Chaos was silent, just observing my shaking form.

 _"Answer me_!"

Chaos suddenly stood up and I mentally and physically prepared myself for what was coming.

But it never came.

  "Go to your room,"Chaos ordered, he was barely containing his anger.

  But I wasn't going to give up.

  I opened my mouth to go on to another rant, but I was cut off by a loud shout.

  "Go to your room, now.That's an order,"Chaos shouted angrily.

  I closed my mouth, knowing that it wasn't my place now to speak now.I bowed to The Creator then stiffly walked out of the throne room.The large silver doors closed with a loud _bang_!

  I noticed that Kronos, Xin Ru and Aideen weren't behind the doors eavesdropping.

  They must've gone back to their rooms to rest.

  And I started my way towards my room.While walking, I only thought of one thing,

  Chaos just grounded me.


	8. Chapter 8: The Nightmarish Memory (Part 1)

Íroas's POV

I stormed through the hallways, heading towards my room.When other soldiers saw me coming, they immediately moved to the sides of the hallway, as if they knew what I was feeling.

  Soon, after walking through many corridors and climbing many flights of staircases, I finally reached a wooden door with a golden plaque which had words carved on it.

' _Commander Íroas and Lord Kronos.'_

  I pushed open the door and entered.

  The room contained the basic needs of the soldiers of Chaos:A bed, a desk, chairs and a door connecting to a personal bathroom.But of course, there were other items as well.

  The room walls were painted sea-green and gold .The two colors, surprisingly, complemented each other.There was also a bookcase containing books of different sizes.Most were in other alien languages, but there were a few in the English language.

  Trudging towards the bed in the middle, I shed my cloak, mask and armor, and collapsed on the bed like a marionette whose string had been cut.I felt tendrils of doubt seep into my mind, did I do the right thing?

Just as I was deep in thought, a voice interrupted me.

"How did it go?"

I lifted my head from my pillow and glanced back.

Kronos was standing at the doorway, leaning against the frame.I grumbled and allowed my head to fall back into the white fluffy object.Kronos chuckled and made his way towards me.

"What did you tell Chaos?" Kronos enquired while caressing my head.I leaned into his touch and began telling the entire story again.

Kronos was a good listener.He didn't interrupt me once.When I finished my story, Kronos sighed.He opened his mouth to say Chaos-knows-what when he saw my mouth open to let out a long yawn, and Kronos smirked.

"Get some rest, you need it after walking for that long,"Kronos said while standing up.

I didn't want him to go, but he was right.My eyes were already drooping and my mind was clouded with exhaustion.But before Kronos started walking out of the room, he leaned down to capture my lips in a kiss.I tilted my head up to give him better access.But just as I was about to go further, Kronos suddenly pulled away.

"Sleep,"Kronos said as he continued his way towards the door.I pouted and looked at him.He was so evil at times.But I obliged and entered Morpheus' realm before the door closed behind Kronos.

And welcomed the nightmares

~•~

Percy's POV, _after 2nd Giant War_

_I was in the Poseidon cabin, sobbing._

_The 2nd Giant War was over, but not without a price.Annabeth, my Wise Girl, she paid the price of my carelessness._

I was fighting a few Cyclops, not taking note of what was happening behind my back, leaving me vulnerable to the enemy.When I finished killing the Cyclops, I heard an agonized scream behind me.It sounded all too familiar, but I couldn't place who.

I whirled around, and my eyes widened in horror.

" _Annabeth_!"

Annabeth was laying on the ground, motionless, with her blood pooling around her.Gaea stood over her, holding a wickedly sharp knife.

Only then, did I realize what Gaea actually planned.She was actually going to kill me, but Annabeth saved my by using her own body to shield me.The battlefield was silent, not a single soul moving, everyone, including both the enemy and allies, took in the horrifying sight.After a few moments, I looked at the rest of the seven in the eye.And we charged towards Gaea together.

_We defeated Gaea and the rest of her army, but at a great cost._

I kneeled beside the motionless body of Annabeth, clutching my head in despair.I let out a sob.

Suddenly, a blinding white light filled my vision.But I didn't move.

I felt arms wind around me in a comforting embrace as I wept and the person started rocking front and back, all the while saying reassuring words.  
The smell of the sea filled my nostrils.

_Poseidon_

I clutched the front of my father's shirt tightly as if it were my lifeline.Tears flowed down my face continuously, and they had no intention of stopping anytime soon.After what seemed like an eternity, the tears finally ran out and I was left hiccuping.I pulled away from the warm embrace but Poseidon still had his hand on my shoulder.Which I was grateful for.I stood and took in my surroundings.

  Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank and Leo were looking at me with pity and sadness.The same with the other Olympian gods, except for Athena.She looked like she was crying recently, and was looking anywhere but me.

  I hate pity.I clenched my fist but didn't say anything.I looked at the king of the gods as he started saying stuff about 'the bravery of the demigods and the gods'.

  "Finally, we would like to thank the demigods who, without whom, would be impossible to defeat Gaea and the Giants,"Zeus announced.

  "For your bravery and help in the war, the council would like to make all of you minor gods and goddesses,"Zeus announced.

  When Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank and Leo heard that, their eyes widened incredulously.Their respective parents looked at them expectedly.The demigods looked at each other before deciding.  
Then Piper, Jason, Hazel and Frank said together,

  "We accept."

The gods summoned balls of energy and threw them towards the demigods who agreed.There was an almost immediate effect.I could feel the power of the newly made gods rolling in waves.They then stepped to the side and waited patiently for Leo and my answers.

The Olympians looked at Leo, Hephaestus looked at him hopefully, but Leo's answer was the opposite of the expected.

"I refuse, but I do have a request,"Leo said.Zeus looked at the other Olympians before gesturing Leo to continue.

"Can you guys free Calypso from her island?"Leo asked with hope in his eyes.

"That shall be done,"Zeus snapped his fingers and suddenly Calypso was standing in the throne room.Her head whipped around from the sudden change of location, but when her eyes settled on Leo, her eyes showed indescribable happiness, but her mouth was set in a scowl.

"Hey sunshine,"Leo greeted.

"Don't call me that,"Calypso said before pulling Leo into a kiss.After a few moments, they pulled apart.

"I still hate you,"Calypso reminded while folding her arms.Leo chuckled and shook his head.

My heart clenched painfully at the interaction.It reminded me so much about me and her.Poseidon seemed to have known what I was thinking and tightened his grip on my shoulders.

"What about you, Perseus?"Zeus enquired,"What is your answer."

"I refuse as well,"I replied, careful to make sure my voice didn't break.The Olympians looked like they already knew what I want.

"Can you bring Annabeth back?"I asked, lifting my head to face the gods.Their faces immediately turned sombre.Athena swallowed, she looked like she could burst out crying any moment.

  "I am sorry Perseus, but as much as I would like that as well, you know that that cannot happen,"

  I looked down at the white marble floor.I already knew that they weren't going to allow it.But since I couldn't have that wish then why not do something good for the camps?

  "I want a portal to connect both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter to be made,"I said.

  "Of course, that shall be done,"   
And Zeus snapped his fingers once again.

"If there is nothing else to be said, then council dismissed."Zeus announced as he flashed away to gods-know-where.  
The other gods also followed his lead, except for a few.

The newly made gods talked to me and Leo before walking out of the throne room.My father, who was behind me the entire time, reminded that I was welcome to Atlantis anytime before vanishing into sea mist, leaving a lingering smell of the ocean behind.But the last goddess was the one I least expected.

Athena was waiting patiently at the side until my father went away.She approached me.

  "I understand how you feel, and I would love to get Annabeth back as well,"Athena finally said, breaking the silence between us.  
"But sometimes, things don't go with what we desire."

  "To honor your love towards my daughter, I give you my blessings."I felt something in me change.And Athena flashed away without another word.I stared in shock.I didn't expect the Poseidon hating goddes would accept me, a child of Poseidon, to be with her daughter.

  _A small smile graced my face._

                          ~*~


	9. The Nightmarish Memory, Part 2

Percy's POV

Once I reached camp, the other campers were already preparing for the burning of shrouds.

  I locked all of my emotions up and took a deep breath before getting out of the vehicle.

_I wept and wept.Wept for my loss.Wept for my sanity.Wept for my loved ones._

_I still remembered the way the grey shroud burnt and turned into golden smoke, which rose into the sky.Still remembered the mournful silence as we watched the gold smoke travel upwards._

_What seemed like days went by, but I still remained in that same position, crying silently, mourning over my loss.When exhaustion took over, I would have dreams, dreams about a future with Annabeth.They were wonderful and full of hope._

_But when I woke up, and realized that that wasn't ever going to happen, I would let out a fresh set of tears.The dreams reminded me of what could have happened.What could have been if I had been more careful._

_While going through my usual routine, I heard the wooden door open, letting out a small creak from the lack of use.Someone entered my cabin, but I was too depressed to care._

_"Percy?"A tentative voice broke the silence.It was male.I ignored the person and continued drowning in my sorrows._

_"Kelp head, are you okay?"This time, it was a female voice.I recognized both of their voices._

_Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo_

_I felt arms wrap around me and felt myself get pulled into a sitting position.I cried on Thalia's shoulder as she whispered words into my ear.I also felt a cold hand on my shoulder._

_"I know Percy, I know,"The same words repeated again and again like a mantra._

_"I know how you feel Percy, Annabeth was my sister,"Thalia whispered as she rocked me back and forth.Nico's hand started rubbing comforting circles on my shoulder.And soon, my tears ran out, I was left hiccuping on my cousin's shoulder._

_"Do you want to go out, Perce?"  
Nico asked.I shook my head and the silence carried on._

_"I hate saying this, but, I don't think A-Annabeth would want you to do this to yourself,"Thalia said, voice breaking slightly at her name._

_I sighed sadly and slowly stood.My hand gripped the leg of my bed as support as my legs shook slightly at the weight of my body, not used to the holding that kind of weight after days of not using them._

_I then started making my way towards the wooden door._

                         ~•~

Percy's POV, _10 months later_

_A slight tremor went through the dining pavilion, making the liquid in everyone's cup slosh around wildly. The head-councilors and Chiron shot to their feet, well, hooves in Chiron's case, and looked at each other in worry.I was no different._

_Over the past month, Nico, Thalia and the other campers did their best to mend the broken pieces.At first, I only sat at the Poseidon table, staring at the plate in front of me, not even glancing at the others who were sitting at my table.But after the support and love from my family, I started eating, and gradually, I started talking again._

_"All campers except the_  
head-councilors stay here,"  
Chiron announced, breaking the tense silence,"The head-councilors will follow me to investigate the matter."

_Thalia, who was visiting with the hunters, Nico, who was at camp at that time, and I were thinking the same thing when we looked into each other's eyes worriedly._

What now?

                          ~•~

Percy's POV

  _We were standing at the edge of what looked like a bottomless pit.  
The pit seemed like it was pulling us towards it, wanting us to fall into the eternal abyss.And I knew where the hole led to._

Tartarus

_How a hole to Tartarus appeared in the woods, I had no idea.And judging from the look on Chiron's face, I knew that he already figured out that it wasn't a normal hole._

_The way there was uneventful.  
There wasn't even a single monster which tried to attack and eat us.And I was suspicious._

_" A schedule for patrol duty at this area will be made.I need all campers to take note of this place and avoid it at all costs."_

                          ~•~

  _Over the last few days, there were loads of monster attacks at camp's borders.But instead of trying to kill us demigods, the monsters seemed like they were trying to reach the hole we found._

_But every since that incident happened, every single camper seemed to have distanced themselves from me.Even Thalia and Nico.All of them threw dirty looks at me when they thought I wasn't looking and some even sneered at me when I tried talking to them, storming away angrily, leaving me feeling very  
orange-green-purple.But when I looked closer, I could see purple specks in everyones' eyes._

_What my 'family' did reduced my to the shell I was before.Broken, lost and hurt.A human being who felt non._

_Then one day, it all changed_

                           ~•~

_I was on patrol duty.Walking back and forth the hole leading to Tartarus, I was deep in thought._

Why are they treating me like this?What happened?Why are there purple specks in everyones' eye?

What do I do?

 _Snap_!

 _The sound of a twig breaking snapped my out if my reverie._  
My head swirled towards the source of the sound.I lifted Riptide and my shield as I carefully inched towards it.  
  
"Who's there?"

_There was a moment of silence, the tension was thick.But instead of answering, the intruder moved out of its hiding spot and came into view._

_My eyes widened as shock overtook them at the sight before me.All the campers who were currently staying at Camp Half-Blood were standing in front of me.But that wasn't just it._

_Nico and Thalia were standing in front of the crowd._

_"What are you guys doing here?"I asked._

_But, instead of answering, all of them moved forward at the same time with sneers and snarls etched on their faces as they started shouting at me._

_"You don't deserve to live."_

_"Nobody likes you."_

_" You killed Annabeth."_

_My chest constricted painfully and my eyes were filled with pain but I knew they was right.I was the one who killed Annabeth.I was responsible for her death.I was the one who deserves to die._

_I slowly moved back, tears slowly welling up in my eyes as the crowd continued moving forward._

" _You're a coward_!"

        "You kill everyone you meet."

  "Why don't you just die, _freak_!"

_My foot landed onto nothingless and I fell.My eyes grew wide and panic filled them as I looked up at the ones that I used to call 'family'.The moon shone brightly in the night sky, the stars twinkling happily, as if they were bidding me goodbye, and I wondered if this was going to be the last time I would ever see the sky again._

Falling

       Further

                  And

                       Further

                                   And

                                         Further

                                                    Away

                          ~*~


	10. I Have Really Great Friends (Note Sarcasm)

Íroas's POV, _now_

I woke with a gasp.

I shot up of bed, body covered in a thin layer of sweat.I was gasping for air as I recovered from that memory.I chocked down a sob that welled into my throat.

  _Why that one, why?_

The space beside me shifted and the sound of bedsheets moving filled the air.I glanced down and saw a pair of golden eyes staring back at me.

  "What wrong?"Kronos enquired.

  "It's nothing,"I lied, looking anywhere but at Kronos.He must've heard through the lie, but he didn't press.

  I glanced at the clock on the table beside me, _9.52 a.m._

  "I should check on Sam and the others,"I said while getting out of bed.

  "Or you could stay here,"Kronos said lowly as his hands snaked around my waist and pulled me back onto the bed.His lips immediately finding its place against mine.

  "Kronos, no,"I said while pushing him back to prevent him from distracting me.

  "Why not?I'm sure the others can take care of them,"Kronos demanded as he continued attacking my mouth.

  "I'm not staying in bed after someone close to me was just saved," I said breathlessly when we finally parted for breath.

  "Alright, fine.Just don't take too long,"Kronos obliged reluctantly.He shifted up to rest on his elbows, observing me as I got out of bed and  put on a fresh new set of clothes.

"You should get up too, you know,"I glanced at Kronos, temporarily stopping the action of putting the various weapons I owned into their respective sheaths.

"But I don't want to,"Kronos flopped back onto the bed and rolled to the other side of the bed, his back facing my direction.

"Sometimes I think you're a five year old kid instead of a several thousands of years old immortal,"I said, eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Fine,"Kronos grumbled and rolled his eyes while getting up.He snapped his fingers and was suddenly dressed in his usual attire.His weapon, which was the same one he had used years ago, was sheathed across his back.

_Backbiter_

  How he got the sword back?I had no idea, but whatever happened, Chaos must've been involved.

  "So, do you know where they are?" Kronos asked while opening the door which led to the corridor of the main hallway.I thought for a moment before answering.

  "Maybe they're at the infirmary, to, you know, check on Sam, Victor and Luciel," I said while walking.

  Kronos nodded thoughtfully and we made our way towards the infirmary.

                              ~•~

  All of the other commanders and Chaos were crowded around a door which obviously led to where Sam was staying at the moment.Luke, Xin Ru, Aideen and Eriline, who must've just came back from her mission, looked very focused as they pressed their ears on the door.

_I should probably explain the way Chaos' army works.When you first join the army, you will obviously start at the lowest rank.Every mission completed will allow you to go up one rank.The highest rank is the commander position, which includes me, Eriline, Sam, Luke, Xin Ru and Aideen, while the lowest rank is the soldier position.But, to become one of the commanders, you will have to battle one of the commanders and win._

  As I was about to greet them, Eriline put a finger to her lips, eyes sparkling in amusement.I was confused but complied.However, I understood when I was closer to the door.

  The door leading to the room Sam was currently staying in was closed but I could clearly hear shouting behind the closed door.

" _I'm fine_ ," A annoyed voice rang out. It was definitely female.

"Being able to walk after spending a night in the infirmary, and after I healed your various cuts, bruises, broken bones and even more stuff which I can't even pronounce, doesn't mean you're _fine_.You are not getting out of this room before you heal completely, and that's an order from Chaos themselves," An equally annoyed female voice replied.

"I can walk properly and I am not going to stay in bed when my girlfriend is already back from her mission," That is definitely Sam. "Hel to what Chaos orders, I am going to getting out of this room no matter what and nobody can stop me."

An exasperated sigh could be heard.

_"I give up, you're as stubborn as Íroas."_ All of us heard footsteps.And the door opened forcefully and we were met with a really pissed Kandice.

"You guys can take over her, but I am _never_ going to be her doctor ever again," Kandice jabbed her thumb towards a equally annoyed Sam behind her, before stomping away.

"Should we go after her?" Luke asked after a moment of silence passed.

"She will be fine, she just needs some time to cool off,"Chaos assured Luke, but they didn't look too sure either.

  Based on how formal Chaos is now, I'm assuming he is in his male form.

  Eriline wasted no more time and ran towards her annoyed looking girlfriend and pulled her into a long and passionate kiss. The annoyance immediately wiped off Sam's face as she lifted her arms and laid them around Eriline's neck and deepened the kiss.

  _Cough_

  Eriline and Sam immediately bolted apart, face red with embarrassment, as if they suddenly remembered they had an audience.

  "While I do not want to interrupt your happy moment, all of us need to know what my sibling plans to do,"Chaos said apologetically.

  "Wait a moment.You have a sibling?" Eriline asked incredulously, "Since when?"

  _Huh.Guess no one told her about what happened._

  "Order plans to recruit your family members and turn them against you. And, the Commander's name is Alexia,"Sam informed, ignoring her lover's question.

"And what about your team?"Chaos asked Kronos.

"We know that Order has already recruited Moros, Thalassa, Pontus, Tartarus, Gaea, Erebus, Achlys, Chronos and Porphyrion.They have also recruited leaders from countless planets,"Kronos informed.

Chaos furrowed his eyebrows, and frowned slightly at the black marble floor, deep in thought.Finally, he nodded and looked up again.

"We shall decide on further plans after Sam is fully healed," Chaos looked at Sam meaningfully until she sighed and nodded.

"But for now, rest and train until there are further missions,"A portal suddenly appeared next to Chaos, he entered and the portal disappeared in a flash of light.

"Since that has been settled, all of you, _shoo_ ,"Eriline said as she herded all of us out of the room.Sam rolled her eyes fondly as she observed Eriline.When all of us were out of the room, the door closed shut.

  "So, we check on Victor and Luciel now?"Luke asked.

  "I heard from Kandice that they were placed in the same room, and I do not need to know what they're doing right now,"Xin Ru said as she shivered.

  "So, training anyone?"Aideen asked.Luke and Xin Ru answered with a nod.When they looked at me, I was about to answer when Kronos answered.

  "I think we'll go back to our room and rest first,"Kronos replied for me. Aideen, Xin Ru and Luke smirked at one another knowingly.

  "Make sure both of don't do any strenuous activities,"Luke teased and took off towards the direction of the  arena.

  My face was red and I was gaping as I glared at Luke. But Kronos seemed to have no problem with conveying his message.

  "Luke Castellan, you are so dead," Kronos growled as he chased after the laughing commander.

                          ~*~


	11. We Get A Mission

~*~

Planet Earth, _Camp Half-Blood_

  Groves of trees, a winding stream, acres of strawberries spread out under the blue sky.The valley was surrounded by rolling hills, and the tallest one, had a huge pine tree on top.And on that pine tree, the Golden Fleece hung on the lowest bough.At the bottom of the magnificent specimen, was a dragon curled around the stem.

But the beautiful scenery did not reflect the campers' moods.All of them looked sad and depressed, and it was that one thought which made them that way.

_Percy Jackson was missing_

And the worst part?They didn't even remember what had happened.All they could recall was the hole to Tartarus opening, purple mist, blacking out and some shouting. When they 'woke up', Percy was gone.

And that wasn't just it. _Oh no, it gets even better._

  Monster attacks were more frequent and they seemed to have gotten bigger, stronger and smarter. Campers had prayed, prayed to their respective parents, but there was no response. Not even a dam phone call.Piper, Jason, Hazel and Frank, who usually visited camp when Percy was still around, didn't visit camp anymore.It was like the whole Hera incident again, just that even after twenty-two years, not a single god contacted camp.

  And all the campers knew, in their hearts, one thing,

  
_They were doomed_

                                ~•~

Íroas's POV, _1 week later_

  We were in the arena, training the soldiers in Chaos' army.Sam, Luciel and Victor had already recovered from the various cuts, bruises, wounds, and many other fun stuff.

Kronos was currently looking for the rest of the Primordials who have not joined Order's cause, so he couldn't be there.

Suddenly, a boy wearing a black cloak with white patterns on it ran into the arena.The sound of metal clashing against metal immediately ceased.All of us looked at the messenger, awaiting for what he had to deliver.

"Lord Chaos would like to meet all of the commanders in the throne room right now,"He announced.After delivering the message, he bowed and ran out of the arena, most likely to deliver the other messages he had.

The commanders looked at one another before turning their attention to the army.

  "Lieutenant Luciel of Sam, Katsumi of Eriline, Amsyar of Xin Ru, Milla of Aideen, Jesse of Luke and Valeriya of me will now take over the training session,"I announced, my voice reverberating throughout the whole arena. Said lieutenants straightened their backs and responded with a nod, while the other soldiers responded with a,"Yes sir!"

  We walked out of the arena and headed towards the throne room.

~•~

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Those were the first words which came out of my mouth after hearing the news. The other commanders looked at me in shock as I shouted in front of Chaos, his male form nonetheless.But I couldn't care less.

Chaos' cold eyes regarded me.It could've been my imagination, but I could've sworn I saw a sliver of pity seep into his Galaxy-colored eyes. And male Chaos didn't do pity.

  "I am sorry, Íroas, but Order has planned to attack Planet Earth, and it is your duty as one of the commanders in my army to rid the universe of any threats," Chaos said without hesitating.

  I was fuming on the inside, but I clenched my jaw, ignored anger and nodded my head.Although I didn't want to go back there, but what Chaos said was true.It was my duty to protect the universe, holding a grudge was useless.

  "You will all leave in two days, prepare yourselves and rest well," Chaos announced and dismissed all of us.All of us stood up form our respective chairs and bowed respectfully to Chaos before heading towards the exit.

  "Íroas, may I have a word?"Chaos called out as I was about to leave the room.Luke gave me a worried look but I gave him a small smile to assure him that it would be alright, although, it might've came out as a grimace.I sighed and turned around.

  Chaos must've changed his gender after the meeting was over as I was standing in front of a female Chaos. She immediately engulfed me in a hug.

  "I am so sorry for doing this to you, but it's the only way we can stop Order,"Chaos said, voice slightly muffled since her head was buried in my hair.

  "It's fine."I tried to assure Chaos, but that seemed to have made her upset even more.

  "No, it's not.I promised you years ago that I won't let you go back there, but I broke it.I'm a horrible person,"Chaos wailed as a few droplets of tears fell down her cheeks.

  I used both of my hands and grabbed Chaos' face.Forcing her to look into my eyes, I said,"You are an amazing person, don't doubt that.This would have happened anyway, it's not your fault."

  Chaos' sniffles finally stopped.She looked at me with sad eyes.

  "I'm still sorry for this, Íroas,"Chaos said.I gave her a small smile to assure her that it was fine.

  "Why don't you go back to your room and rest, your lover is waiting for you." Chaos suggested.

  I gave Chaos another hug before I walked through the pair of wooden doors and out of the magnificent   
black-colored room.

                          ~•~

  "So, what did Chaos have to say?" Kronos asked, yet again.I stilled.Kronos looked at me, confused at my reaction.

  "I have to go back to Ea...Earth,"My voice broke slightly at the mention of that planet.

  Kronos froze.

  I glanced at him.His fists were clenched so tight, his forearms rose. His jaw was clenched tightly and I could practically feel the dangerous vibes he was giving off.

  "Tell me you're kidding," Kronos said.I closed my eyes shut and shook my head.

  Silence

  "I'll tell Chaos that you're not going."

  My eyes widened in shock,"Kr-"

  But Kronos cut me off," You're not going there again, Íroas.Not after what they did to you."

  My eyes softened slightly at his words.This was what I loved so much about him, despite the cold and uncaring exterior, he cared a lot inside.

  "It was meant to be, Kronos, not even Ananke or the fates can change it," I said softly.Kronos sighed.

  "Fine, but you owe me."Kronos walked forward, towards where I was standing.

  "How is it that I owe you even though I did nothing wrong?"I protested incredulously and looked at the Titan in disbelief.

  Kronos wrapped an arm around my waist and led me towards our bed before answering,

  "For making me go on without your body."

                         ~•~

3rd Person POV

Íroas woke up and let out a small groan.

His body was sore, but he felt amazing.He turned his head to look at Kronos, but all he saw was a note and no Titan in sight.

\--------------------------------------------

Chaos called, will hopefully be back soon.  
       -Kronos   
\--------------------------------------------

Íroas sighed and rolled out of bed. After searching for his clothes in the darkness, he walked towards their balcony and gazed upwards.

The three moons shone brightly in the sky, with an occasional shooting star appearing and disappearing in the night sky.Other planets and countless of stars could be seen, unlike the polluted sky on Earth.

  Earth....Íroas clutched his chest and wrenched his eyes shut.Why did it hurt so much?

  How was the world so perfect while I was the black sheep, the imperfect one.Even the soul I could sense behind me was almost perfect.

  Wait....'soul I could sense behind me'?I thought Kronos locked the door.

  Íroas' eyes snapped open and he whirled around, hand automatically going to the sword sheathed at his waist, before he remembering that he was not wearing my usual attire.

Íroas mentally cursed himself.How could I have let my guard down?Stupid Íroas!

He glared back at the figure before him and growled murderously.

"Order..."

~*~


	12. My Nightmare Comes TO Life

~*~

Íroas' POV

"How are you here?"I demanded. Order simply smirked evilly and stalked towards me,"Wouldn't you like to know."

  As he stepped forward, I stepped backward.Soon, my back hit the stone parapet of the balcony.My eyes widened.Order had both of his hands beside my body, preventing me from escaping.

I was trapped

  I felt fear creep into my heart, my eyes had panic clearly shown in them, and I knew that Order already knew what I was feeling.

  I hated feeling so powerless and fearful.

  His face leaned closer until it was inches away from mine.My breath hitched.

  A knock resounded throughout the entire room.I glanced at it, internally pleading for someone, anyone to help.But Order didn't even glance at the door, his eyes never leaving my frame.

  Suddenly, his lips came crashing down onto mine.

  I struggled and tried to push him away, but Order was bigger and stronger.

"Íroas?"A voice called out.The knocking escalated to banging and it becoming was more frantic."Íroas, are you there?"

  I shoved the primordial away from me, but both of his hands were around me, preventing me from escaping his grasp.Black and blue specks danced across my vision from the lack of air.

  "Kronos, Chaos?What's wrong?"A different voice asked worriedly.

  "We don't know,"A panicked female voice answered,"But Kronos and I  weren't able to flash into his room and Íroas isn't answering the door."

  Order finally parted and I gasped for air.His fingers wrapped around my chin and forced me to look back at him.I glared murderously at him but he merely smirked back at me.

  "Let's pay your dear friends a visit." Order waved his hand and there was a small click sound as the lock and whatever enchantments, which were cast on the door to prevent anyone from breaking and opening the door, unlocked and disappeared respectively.

  The door immediately burst open and three figures stumbled into the room.They quickly regained their footing and whipped their heads around the room.I glanced at them to see who had come.Chaos, Kronos and Kandice.

  Their gaze then settled on Order. Chaos narrowed her eyes.

  "Order," Chaos growled.

  Order finally took his gaze away from me and looked at his sibling.He smirked.

  "My dear Chaos, it has been too long," Order said mockingly as he turned his body to face Chaos,"How have you been?"

  I tried moving, but there seemed like there was a spell or something cast on me, preventing me from moving an inch.I could only hopelessly look at Kronos.

  "Let Íroas go," Chaos growled.

  Order's eyes flashed as he analyzed the growing crowd.

  "I shall take my leave now,"Order said, his eyes then returned onto my frozen form," Don't worry, we will meet again."

  And with that, the primordial flashed away with a bright flash of light.I unfroze and would've  collapsed onto the floor if not for the parapet I was leaning on.

  Kronos immediately ran forward and engulfed me in a hug.He then placed me at arms length and started fussing over me.

  "Did he hurt you?Do you need to go to the infirmary-"I cut Kronos off,"He didn't hurt me, I'm fine."

  Kronos opened his mouth to say more, but Chaos interrupted him before he could continue.

  "Kandice, inform the other commanders and lieutenants to meet in the throne room for a meeting.  
Kronos, call the primordials who have pledged their loyalty to our side to meet in the throne room.And Íroas, follow me, you are not to be alone at any time."

                         ~•~

Valeriya's POV, _an hour later_

  I surveyed my surroundings.

  Ananke (Primordial of fate), Chronos(Primordial of time), Hemera(Primordial of day), Aether(Primordial of light), Hydros(Primordial of fresh water), Kronos, the six commanders of Chaos' army and Chaos himself occupied the black, circular table.We lieutenants stood behind our respective commanders and observed  quietly.

  Ananke, who was at Chaos' left, was talking to him with a serious expression on her face.Eros looked deep in thought, no doubt thinking how to make a poor couple's love life  tragic.Hemera and Aerher were discussing about Chaos-knows-what in low voices.Hydros was mindlessly playing with a sphere of water as he stared off into space.Chronos and Kronos were talking and the commanders were rapidly firing questions at Íroas.

  "Alright,"Chaos' voice rang out.Definitely male. All talking immediately ceased."Firstly, I would like to thank all of you for coming and also supporting me in this inevitable war," The primordials nodded towards Chaos," Ananke has told me that she cannot see the outcome of this war, only bits and pieces of what is to come and has offered to share it with everyone in this room."

  Everyone's attention immediately shifted towards the white screen made of mist in the center of the table.Blurry images submerged before disappearing into the thick white mist.I watched with the same intensity as everyone else as the images started to get clearer and clearer.

  _A clearing could be seen.Red clouds hung in the air like vaporized blood. The landscape was rocky black plains, punctuated by jagged mountains and fiery chasms.There were six figures wearing black cloaks and had pairs of magnificent wings sprouting behind their backs._

The mist swirled and the image changed.

_Hundreds of mansions glittered gold and white against the sides of a mountain. Gardens bloomed on s hindered terraces.Scented smoke rose from braziers that lined the winding street. At the top of a mountain crest rose a palace.It looked majestic.But the place looked deserted, there wasn't anyone in sight._

The image changed once again.

  _It showed a fully white room.A nude male human being, by the looks of it,  hung in the middle, odd-looking chains around his wrists kept him form touching the ground.There was blood pouring out of two stumps behind the his back.They were at the exact same spot of which the commanders had their wings at.There were many different types of injuries, slashes which looked suspiciously like whip marks, wounds which looked like bite marks, and many, many more._

_The human's eyes were currently shut tightly, face scrunched up slightly as if he was in pain, which he obviously was.Suddenly, the his eyes snapped open._

  The mist started to dissipate but right before it disappeared, I caught a glimpse of sea-green eyes.

                           ~*~


	13. The Gods Are Missing, What Else Could Possibly Go Wrong?

__Íroas's POV, _the next day_

  Droplets of water cascaded down my bare back.My forehead was leaning against the cool surface of the black marble wall.I relished that moment of being in my element and closed my eyes.I imagined that I was somewhere else, somewhere where I could be who I was and not have to fight anymore.

 

  "Íroas, how much longer are you going to stay in there?We have to leave soon and if you don't get out of there right now, I will personally drag you out,"A irritated female voice rang out.A sigh escaped my lips.

 

  _So much for trying to be somewhere else._

 

  I got out of the shower and used the perfectly folded towel on one of the shelves to dry myself.Even though I could use my powers and immediately dry myself, I wanted to feel...normal, _whatever 'normal' meant._

 

  After slipping on my usual attire and placing my mask on my face, I twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door.

 

  Time to face reality

 

                          ~•~

  "... and good luck," said Chaos.

 

  The commanders, our lieutenants, Chaos and I were assembled at the portal room.Chaos had just finished his 'good luck' speech and instructions on what to do after we exited the main portal of Planet Earth.

 

  The main portal was located at the abyss below Tartarus.We would be teleported there before we could make a portal to Olympus.And after telling the gods what they were supposed to do, we were to portal to Camp Half-Blood, where we would stay at till the war was over.

 

  It was simple, but wasn't at the same time.If that even made any sense.

 

  "And, please, remember to use your code names when addressing one another."Chaos looked pointedly at Luke, who looked sheepish.

 

  "Once again, good luck.I want to see all of you back here in one piece."And with that Luke, Sam, Eriline, Xin Ru and Aideen walked into the portal.

 

  I was walking towards the portal when a hand on my shoulder stopped me, my eyes wandered from the hand to the face of the person who stopped me.Chaos' worried face came into view.

 

  "Once again, I apologize for this, if I could, I wouldn't have even let you go,"Chaos sniffed, she looked like she was about to burst into tears.I forced a small smile onto my face,"It's fine, Chaos.It's my duty as commander to protect the universe anyways and Planet Earth is not an exception."

 

  Chaos sniffed and nodded.She then stepped away from me and looked at me.

 

  I took a deep breath and stepped into the swirling vortex.

 

                            ~•~

  I nodded my head towards the guard on duty and gazed at my surroundings.It had been a long time since I had had been in this place.

 

  It was darkness

 

  Apart from the circle of light we were standing in, I couldn't see anything further ahead.

 

  Memories surfaced my mind, both the good and the bad.I shook my head, clearing my head of those thoughts.No use thinking of those now.

 

  We travelled via portal to the throne room of the Gods on Olympus.I readied myself for a lot of bickering and quarreling, basically a lot of noise, but was only met with a deafening  silence.The flame in the center of the room not even lit.The thrones of the Gods were empty and looked like they were not sat on or touched in a long time based on the thin layer of dust coating them.

 

  My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Where were the gods?_

 

  "You sure this is the correct place, Íroas?"Sam enquired.I tore my eyes from my father's throne and glanced behind.Luke was tracing the small details of his father's throne, eyes unfocused.I cleared my throat which shook Luke out his reverie.

 

  The other commanders formed a circle around me.

 

  "We should split up and see if the gods are actually gone.Sam and I will take the palaces of the Olympian gods, Luke and Aideen take the palaces of the minor gods and Xin Ru and Eriline take the rest.Everyone meet back here in ten," I commanded.Everyone except Eriline nodded.I raised an eyebrow at her.

 

  "Why can't Sam and I be in a team, not that Xin Ru isn't good, but it's just that I prefer Sam.Sorry, Xin."Eriline winced and leaned away from said person.Xin Ru huffed and settled on glaring at Eriline.

 

  "If I put you and Sam together then you'll never get the job done,"I deadpanned.The others snickered at the implication while Eriline glared at me,"Oh, I'll get you back for that.You'd better watch your back, commander."

 

  I smirked and challenged her,"Do your best."

 

  Eriline's mouth opened again, most likely to give back a retort, but Sam cut her across before she could say anything else.

 

  "Alright, I think that's enough flirting, you two, you're making me jealous."

 

                           ~•~

  "It's as if the gods just vanished.There's no one, the palaces are empty..."Aideen rambled as he paced back and forth the throne room of the gods."It could've been a kidnapping or the gods are simply away for a vacation, but why aren't there any gods left to take care of Olympus..."

 

  Luke stood beside me as we watched as the brainiac of the commanders paced back and forth.

 

  "What do you think happened?"Luke asked in a low voice.I glanced at him.

 

  His eyes were still transfixed on the non-lit fire in the middle of the room.I sighed and shook my head.

 

  "With the gods, who knows?"I replied, gazing at the twelve differently decorated thrones.

 

  "Okay, we get it, you're curious why there aren't any gods, but could you stop with the pacing?"Xin Ru's annoyed voice stopped the continuous rambling.She sighed in content when Aideen stopped in his tracks.

 

  "Now that we're all calm, what do we do now?"Xin Ru questioned,"I mean, we can't just go back without doing anything, so, where do we go?"

 

  The commanders looked at me and I pursed my lips.I could see Luke side-glance at me as if he already knew what I was about to say.I didn't want to got there but they the ones most likely to know what happened.

 

  "We will go to the camp for Greek demigods, Camp Half-Blood."

 

                           ~•~

3rd Person POV, _Camp Half-Blood_

  The sun just rose when a black, swirling vortex suddenly appeared on the top of Half-Blood Hill.A conch horn sounded throughout the entire camp and teenagers immediately started running towards where the commotion was, curios to know what had happened.The crowd of teenagers of different ages and sizes wearing orange shirts gradually increased as the vortex swirled even more furiously.Some campers were wearing armor and had their weapons out, while some were still in their pajamas.

  Suddenly, six figures clothed in black emerged from the vortex.The older campers raised their respective weapons up and readied themselves for a possible attack.The figures were standing in a 'V' position, the one at the front, the leader they all assumed, stood stiffly and analyzed the ever growing crowd.Once sea-green eyes finally scanned through every single camper present, he started talking.

  "We are in Chaos' army, and these are my commanders, Commander Sotíras, Commander Prostátis, Commander Jäger, Commander énergique and Commander Wanita,"While introducing everyone, he pointed to the respective person.

  "And I am Commander Íroas."

                           ~*~


	14. My Not-So-Friendly-Welcome-Back-Home Greeting

_ Íroas' POV _

"Charge!"A female voice commanded.

The crowd of demigods immediately sprang into life.The campers who had their weapons charged forwards.I glanced at Aideen, his Aqua blue eyes stared back into mine, and as if he could read my mind, he nodded.

He closed his eyes in concentration and suddenly, everyone, excluding the commanders, stopped moving.Eyes widened in disbelief as they tried their hardest to move again, but to no avail.Cries of frustration filled the air.

"We mean you no harm, so can we talk like civilized people?"I tried again, raising my hands in surrender.A girl with dark brown hair, who looked like the leader, glared at me.I nodded at Aideen again, and at the wave of his hand, the campers who were paused in the middle of running towards us, immediately resumed.Some stumbled a few steps at the sudden change before regaining their footings.

The leader immediately straightened her back and glared at me.

"Who are you and where did you come from?"She demanded.I raised an eyebrow.

"As I had just said,-"She cut me off before I could continue."No, I meant who are you really?How do you look like?Why do you have to wear a mask?How do we know if we can trust you?"

I sighed and rubbed my temples.This girl was already giving me a headache with all those questions, and we had just arrived.I took a deep breath.

"Our identities are hidden for your safety, and whether you want to trust us or not, is your choice."I replied, talking slowly as if I was talking to a two year-old kid."Now, if you would lead us to meet this camp's director, that would be greatly appreciated."

The leader glanced at the boy with heterochromia standing next to her.They looked like they were having a argument through their eyes, very much like how the commanders communicated most of the times.Finally, the girl sighed in defeat, while the boy smirked smugly at the girl for a second before his face returned back into the same stone-faced façade, and looked back at our unmoving forms.

"Fine, follow me, I'll bring you to Chiron.I'm Angelica, by the way."

                         ~•~

Angelica's POV, _the big house_

I watched as 'commander Íroas' looked at the big house, I could've sworn a smile was on his face a few seconds ago when he say the sky-blue colored house.I narrowed my eyes, I still didn't trust them even after what they had claimed.

 

I know what your thinking, _Angelica, you're being too paranoid_ , but I have a valid reason.We were constantly attacked by monsters, who knew if they were monsters in disguise, sent here to kill us one by one.

 

  I was in the Athena cabin, planning our next move, when the conch horn sounded.I had expected hordes of monstrous beasts, but what I got was totally different.

 

  Six figures cloaked in black, with hoods on, showing nothing but their different colored eyes.Pairs of vibrant viridian, blue, silver, violet and dark brown.

 

  I shock my head to clear it of those thoughts and I noticed that while I was lost in my thoughts, one of the people in the mysterious group had asked me a question.My head snapped towards them.It was the girl Íroas had called énergique who had...brown eyes?I could've sworn her eyes were blue just a few moments ago.

 

  "Sorry, I wasn't listening, what did you say?"I apologized.The girl sighed.

 

  "I asked where this camp's leader is.And if you were going to lead us there or continue staring into space."She answered, exasperated.I blushed red in embarrassment and coughed awkwardly.

 

  "Chiron's in the Big House, which is the building in front of us,"I gestured towards the baby-blue house. 'Commander énergique' nodded and then proceeded to walk towards Íroas and snapped her fingers in front of him, "Íroas wake up, we gotta go."

 

  'Commander Íroas' jerked back at the sudden loud voice and glared darkly at the girl whose eyes were now yellow.The girl raised her hands in surrender but she was still smirking.

 

  He rolled his eyes exasperatedly before making his way up the steps of the Big House.The other commanders followed in suite.

 

                            ~•~

  Upon seeing the six figures clad in black, Chiron immediately rose from his wheelchair and bowed.My eyes widened at the gesture.It was like Chiron, not only, knew them, but also respected them.But how?

 

  "You must be sent here by Chaos, I am Chiron,"Chiron introduced himself.A nod to Chiron was given from Íroas.

 

  "I am commander Íroas and these are my other commanders, Commander Sotíras, Commander Wanita, Commander Prostátis, Commander énergique and Commander Jäger,"He introduced himself and his comrades once again.Chiron nodded gravely,"If I may ask, what of commander Astéri and the others?"

 

  The mood immediately died down.Commander Íroas' face darkened drastically and his expression became somber.Chiron picked up the mood and bowed his head slightly.

 

  "We were ambushed by some rouge beasts, I was the only one to get out of it alive and in one piece,"Íroas clenched his fists tightly.

 

  "But her death wasn't in vain, she had done many great deeds and changed the entire universe for the better.We will always remember her."Chiron looked at Íroas and smiled slightly,"She was one of the best commanders."

 

  Íroas nodded.After a moment of silence passed, he spoke up.

 

  "I am sure you are curious to know why we came here.Chaos' sibling, Order, is alive and wants to take over the universe.Our sources tell us that they intend on attacking Planet Earth first.We have visited Olympus but the gods weren't there.Do you, by any chance, know where the gods have gone?"

 

  Chiron shook his head sadly,"I'm afraid we, too, are as clueless as you are.They have simply vanished from the face of Earth, even Dionysus, who is suppose to face his punishment, is gone.When I heard of your team's arrival, I was hoping that Chaos actually knew what of the gods and was going to help us."

 

  Íroas sighed,"I had expected that."Woah, wait a minute, is he saying that he expected us to not know anything?The nerve of that guy!"However, until the gods are found and Order is stopped, may we stay in this camp for now?My commanders may be of help."

 

  Chiron smiled gratefully,"All of you are welcomed with open arms.But where are you going to rest?"He then enquired. Íroas waved his question aside dismissively,"That would not be a problem, we will settle it ourselves."

 

  Chiron nodded and gave all the commanders a warm smile,

 

  " _Welcome to Camp Half-Blood._ "

                             ~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading


	15. Nightmares Suck, Like, A Lot

                             

Angelica's POV

  Chiron turned towards me."Angelica, would you mind if you gave the commanders a tour of camp?"

My head immediately snapped towards him,"Sure thing, Chiron."

I started walking towards the door, before I realized that the commanders apart from one was following me, instead he were staring at me.I looked at Commander Íroas weirdly,"Uh...What're you looking at, come on, the entire camp isn't only the big house, you know."

That shook the commander out of his thoughts.He started making his way towards us.

~•~

" _Here_."

I abruptly stopped in my tracks at the sound of Commander Íroas' voice.My head whipped around, towards the commanders behind me, so fast, I was surprised I didn't get whiplashed.I could see the other campers observing the commanders in black warily, the same way I had before.My eyebrows furrowed and I tilted head to the side, a silent question was sent to the commander who has stopped in front of a small piece of land.

"Um..Why do you need a...patch of grass?"I asked, confused.Commander Íroas looked at me,"You'll see."

I watched in silent awe as the commanders formed a circle around the patch of land, raised their hands towards the center and started chanting.A grayish hue expelled from every single one of them.My jaw dropped to the ground as I watched them chant and something start forming, like, literally forming.

Gasps of surprise and disbelief escaped from the mouths of the Greek demigods, I was not an exception.

Soon, the gray hue subsided.

A black-colored cabin stood tall on the once grassy patch.The windows were tinted black, torches lined against the wall.A small set of stairs led up to a birch wood door.The commanders walked in a single file up the stairs and into the cabin.When the door was open, I caught a glimpse of a hallway lit up with the same torches.

When the last commander entered the cabin, the door shut.I stood, unmoving, staring at the door before shaking my head and turning away from it, I had other things to do than stare at a door.But before I could leave, the door clicked open again.

"Hey."

I glanced behind me.The blue colored eyes of Commander _énergique_ bore into mine.We stood in silence, she analyzing me, me just staring her in confusion, before a small smile wormed its way onto her face.My heart skipped a beat, she looked cute with that...

_Woah, Angelica, what are you thinking?You're as straight as a strand of uncooked spaghetti, you're not suppose to think like that!_ The commander's voice shook me out of my internal berate.My head snapped towards her.

  "Thanks for bringing us around."She said.I gaped like a fish, mind blank, before remembering how to talk.

"Oh, um, no problem, it's sort of my job anyways."I hurriedly replied.I could've sworn she smirked before her face went blank again.She nodded towards me before retreating back into the black cabin.I sighed, I totally messed up just now.

~•~

Íroas' POV, _Choas' cabin_

I immediately collapsed, face-first, onto the couch after the cabin door shut close and groaned.Being back her at camp was harder than thinking about it.I could distinctively hear Xin Ru open the door and talk to someone outside.The door soon closed again

I felt the seat dip slightly beside me.

" _Íroas_ , what's wrong?"Sam asked worriedly.I shook my head as much as possible while lying down and rolled onto my back.

"It's nothing,"I replied, looking anywhere but the commander beside me.From the corner of my eye, she clearly looked like she didn't believe me but didn't press.I was relieved.We fell into an awkward silence, none of us not knowing what to say.

"Why don't you rest until Angelica comes to collect us for dinner?"Sam suggested after a minute or so.I immediately shot up and started protesting.However, my body started falling asleep without my own accord.

I struggled to keep my eyes open to see who did it.Aideen stood behind me with a hand on my head.I narrowed my eyes at him and slumped against the black-colored couch, sound asleep, with one last word in mind.

_Traitor_

~•~

The air was intolerably hot, the smell of rotten eggs and sulphur wafted into my nostrils.Did Eriline try to cook again?Was the first thing that popped up in my mind.I opened my eyes blearily and looked around.

I tensed.It wasn't the living room or any room in the cabin, that was for sure.The walls were made of a rough red-colored material, which, somehow, looked familiar.I tried to move my hand towards the wall, just to realize that both my wrists and ankles were tied with a bronze colored chains, which held my body spread-eagle in the air.The chains were bound so tight, I couldn't even feel my limbs.Celestial bronze, my brain supplied oh so helpfully.I looked down.I was still wearing the same black cloak I had been forced to sleep with.

_You're back, after so long.I was getting worried you had forgotten me._ A mocking voice rang out.

  I froze.My eyes widened, no doubt that there was fear shining in them

No, no.It couldn't be him

_Did you miss me?_  
  
I was hyperventilating now.My breaths came out in short pants.Small, black spots appeared in my line of vision.  
  
His large, purple fingers curled around my chin.I flinched away from the contact but the celestial bronze chains held my body so tight that I could barely move.

_Why don't we celebrate your return, Persues, we'll have so much fun_ ,Tartarus smiled maniacally.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Updating Schedule (Sort of)  
> A Chapters Every Month


End file.
